My Immortal
by Cateyes4
Summary: After the end of the show...what did livvie do


**"My Immortal"**

"Oh my god, how could you do this?" Livvie cried out at Caleb "You bastered! I hate you, how could you do this to me? On our wedding day."

Caleb looked at her saying nothing then "You have to deal with the wish you made.. My love."

"My love?! It can't be true, tell me it's not true! That wish was for you and me, not you and Alison. Why, why did you tell me now after our wedding?"

"Because now we are one, tried together forever, where ever you go I will be with you. Now it's our wedding night, lets enjoy it."

"I can't, no get away from me, I can't deal with this. I have to go." Livvie said with that she began to vanish.

"Olivia, don't go. Stop, it's not going to do any good anywhere you go I will be able to find you." Caleb said more to himself then to her.

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

Livvie moved herself to the only other place she knew to go, Jack's house. Standing outside the door she could not bring herself to knock on that door, she fell on the porch crying her whole heart out.

Jack heard her cries from inside and came out to see what was going on "What the hell?" He kneeled down "Shhh, it's ok, come on get inside it's freezing out here." And with that he helped her up and inside.

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Little did both Jack and Livvie that just behind the trees was Caleb, "Watch you're step Jack."

Jack got Livvie a blanket as she sat on the couch, staring into the fire, lost in it. "Livvie what happen, how did you get here?"  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"I was, we where" She couldn't put her thoughts together she throw her arms up, the light hit the ring and shined in Jack's eyes.

"Livvie" Jack said grabbing her hand, "You got married to Caleb didn't you?"

"Yes but I can't think about that right now, I don't ever want to think about it ever again. How can I after...." She couldn't control herself she began to weep unstoppable.

[CHORUS:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Livvie went upstairs to sleep when the doorbell rang; when Jack opened it there was Caleb. "What now you use a door."

"Knock it off, I know she is here you can't keep me away from my wife."

"She doesn't want to see you now. Why don't you just leave her alone."

Upstairs as Jack and Caleb went back and fourth, Livvie was fighting her own battle, in her dreams.

She was alone in the villa, alone, white sheets falling all over the place, and then the room became dark. "Caleb!! Help me! Some one help me!!!"  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"No matter what Jack, you've been down this road before and I always.." Caleb felt Livvie's fear "win. If you want to try and fight it fine, but you know how this one is going to go down in the end." And with that he left.

Standing outside Jack's house Caleb "Soon my dear Olivia, you will come back to me."

Jack ran upstairs and held Livvie "It will be ok."

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_[Chorus]_

"No I not, how can I live without him?"

"You'll find a way." Jack said more to himself then to her "You're fair to go for him."

"But my heart keeps crying out for me to go to him. But.."

"Every time you do you end up like this. Why don't you get some sleep ok, you need some rest." With that Jack left the room

Livvie laid back and fell asleep.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

A cool breeze swiped Livvie's hair back; waking her up with a scent she knew very will. "It can't be, Caleb?"

"Yes it's me." He said sitting at edge of her bed.

The end


End file.
